


endgame.

by froogy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), all my homies HATE smp!dream, smp!dream is stupid, tommy and tubbo deserve to be happy, tommy and tubbo run away in the alternate ending don't worry, tommy needs to give up the discs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froogy/pseuds/froogy
Summary: [ dsmp !! ]tommy and tubbo's endgame, facing dream for what might be the last time. no matter what, this is where the story of the discs ends. is this where their story ends too?"So choose, Tommy. Your Tubbo? Or your discs?"
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	endgame.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something i wrote since wednesday is the clingyduo's endgame !! something i thought would be interesting to happen :] 
> 
> tws for this piece include !!  
> \- violence  
> \- death + sad descriptions of it  
> \- minor mentions of blood and injury  
> \- very brief suicide implication 
> 
> [ i talk more about dsmp lore and mcyts on my twitter, @cIingyboys (the l is an uppercase i) ] 
> 
> remember to drink water and i love you  
> \- ena

The blue hat is still intact, somewhat dusty, but it's still there. Tommy pulls it out of the back of the chest, fixing the places where it's been dented by the other items around it. Tucking the hat under his arm, he closes the chest and stands up, moving to his bedroom. The window offers a small square of light as he holds the hat up to the sun, looking at it. 

The streaks of gunpowder gently dust off the hat as Tommy brushes his finger over them. Turning it gently, gingerly, as if it would fall apart, he walks to the small mirror next to the door and places it on his head. He messes with the hair that's fallen into his face, pushed down by the brim of the hat, and swishes it out of his eyes. Looking at himself in the reflection, he tries out a smile, which instantly falls away. Somewhere along the way, it's gotten awfully hard to smile. He looks... older. There's a scar on his cheek from that time he accidentally cut himself with Techno's sword. His hair's gotten longer, too long. He's gotten taller. 

_"Tommy, look! We've got uniforms now! How do I look?"_

_"Very presidential, Wilbur. Looking good, big man! Do I have one?"_

_"Yeah. The hat might be a bit big- yeah, it's definitely too big. No matter, just wear it tilted back, like this."_

_"Oh yeah, that works!"_

Tommy smiles, looking off to the side. "Yeah, it's still too big, Will." The hat falls forward again, and he pushes it back, tilting it in the same gesture that Wilbur had shown him. A fond smile grows on his face as he adjusts the hat, peering in the mirror and striking a pose. 

_"Go, go, go, get out, Tommy! Tommy, run, I'm right behind you-"_

The memory catches Tommy off guard. The panic in Wilbur's voice, the sound of the TNT exploding, Dream's laughter and the triumphant cheers of his friends all flood back. Tommy stumbles back from the mirror, refusing to look into the small silver circle. 

_"Tommy, what's happening-"_

_"It's a trap, Tubbo, run!"_

The memories of swords clashing, the shouts of his friends, burn desperately to the forefront. Tommy clenches his fists, digging his nails into the hat as he squeezes his eyes shut, head suddenly pounding. 

_"It has been settled. Tommy, I am expecting Mellohi to be given to me. And as soon as it is, we will cease fire."_

_"Dream, I know what you want from me. This was our war."_

Tommy presses his hands over his ears, knocking the hat askew. "No, no, no, no no no," he repeats, his voice growing more ragged with each word. "Shut up, shut up shut up shut up-" 

_"Do I shoot him, Will, or do I aim to the skies?"_

_"Tommy, I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do."_

His own words ring through his head, over and over until it's almost overwhelming. Ripping the hat off, he vigorously shakes his head, throwing it aside onto his bed, where it lands among the unmade sheets. 

"I don't know what to do, Will, what do I do?" Tommy's voice rises in a sob, and he covers his face with his hands, feeling the tears run down his cheeks and leak onto his hands. "What do I do?" The air is still, mockingly so. He takes in a deep breath, looking up to the ceiling to stop the tears from spilling. 

"I don't know what to do." He repeats it to himself, looking down at the hat in his hands. For a moment, he lets the tears form again, blurring his vision into bright flashes of color. The tears spill over his lashes slipping down his cheeks and falling onto the blue fabric, leaving two darker blue circles behind. Swiping his thumb over them, he sniffs and sets the hat aside, standing. He shakes his head as he moves back into the storage room, purposely avoiding the mirror by the window. 

Kneeling in front of the far chest, he tucks the hat under his arm and opens it, shifts the things inside to make room for the hat again. His brush across the spine of a book, and a slight zap of energy that runs up his arm. Pulling it out, he glances at its enchantment. 

"Flame," he reads out, absentmindedly toying with the frayed pages. "Think Tubbo could use this." He balances it on his knee, taking the hat in his hands. He turns it around, tracing the white trim with a shaking hand, and he places it back into the chest, exhaling. He feels looser somehow, like something's been lifted from his chest, but another has been placed on his shoulders. Looking down at the dark blue fabric, resting innocently in the dark corner of the chest, he scowls at it. 

"Tommy, you ready?" Tubbo's voice floats in from outside the dirt walls, his footsteps sounding on the dirt path. 

"Yeah, I'm right here, Tubbo," Tommy calls back, hurriedly closing the chest and stepping out from the back room. Looking in the mirror, he runs a hand through his hair again, messing up the indentation that the hat had left, and scrubs a hand over his face, getting rid of the tear tracks. "Coming," he calls out, as Tubbo knocks on the wooden door. He opens the door just as Tubbo moves to knock again, and the latter looks up to greet him with a smile. 

"Hey Tommy!" The brown-haired boy steps past him into the shade of the house, a satchel slung over his shoulder. 

"You know you don't have to knock, Tubbo, you're living here too." Tommy can't help but be infected by Tubbo's energy, even with the constant reminder of today's ultimatum hanging over his head. 

"I know, I just thought I'd be polite. Y'know, manners and shit." Tubbo moves to the side of the room, perching atop the ender chest. "Alright, so tell me the plan." 

"You and me follow this compass," Tommy pulls it out from his pocket, where it's been resting since he found it in the burned down remains of his home. "And we meet up with Dream. And we're going to fight him." 

"Most likely. Isn't there a way we could, I don't know, do this peacefully?" The first hint of worry shows itself in Tubbo's voice, and Tommy tries his best to imbue his words with comfort and confidence that he doesn't feel himself. 

"Don't worry, it'll be alright, Tubbo." Quickly changing the subject, Tommy starts to pace, speaking mostly to himself as Tubbo listens from the corner. "Dream will be waiting for us, and he'll probably have the disc, right? So we listen to what he has to say, and of course he'll offer us some ultimatum, and then-" 

"Slow down, Tommy. Breathe, big man." Tubbo slips off the ender chest and moves to put both hands on Tommy's shoulders, stopping his pacing in its tracks. "You're going all fast and shit and you're leaving me behind." 

Tommy smiles quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry. Nervous." 

Tubbo returns his smile. "That's okay. So we'll follow the compass to Dream, listen to him, and then go from there together?" 

“C’mon Tubbo, armor up. Good on the plan?" Tommy pulls the netherite armor from his inventory and pulls it over his head. It's slightly too big for him, and it still feels stiff. Next to him, Tubbo makes a noise of discomfort as he tugs on the laces of his netherite chestplate. They'd only finished enchanting it the previous day, and they hadn't had time to break it in. "It's almost time to go." 

“I got your back, big man. Don’t worry.” Tubbo's voice is light and almost sunshiney as he shoots Tommy a warm smile, putting his hand on his shoulder. Tommy returns his smile, and nods. 

"Yeah. Yeah, we'll be alright." Tubbo motions for Tommy to spin around. They've done this exact ritual before. As the straps tighten on Tommy's chestplate, forcing him to take tiny steps back as the motions jerk him backwards, he closes his eyes. 

_"Come on, Tommy, stop moving."_

_"You knocked my hat off, Tubbo! I-"_

_"Oh for god's sake, Tommy, stop moving. Tubbo's trying to fix your chestplate."_

_"Wilbur, I- he's yanking me around!"_

_"Tommy, shut up and just let Tubbo fix you. We don't have a lot of time."_

_"....fine."_

"You've got this all wrong, Tommy. How do you manage to mess it up every time?" Tommy's eyes snap open and he blinks in the sudden sunlight before turning his head to give Tubbo a dirty look. 

"Wha- I don't have it wrong, just-" Tommy squirms indignantly, and Tubbo yanks him back, his hands still fiddling with the straps. 

"Shush, Tommy, you tell me to fix it every time. Just let me." Tommy groans, but he hides a smile, turning back to face forwards. 

_"Tommy, need help with that, big man?"_

_"Uh yeah, could you-"_

_"Sure. Techno really grinded for all of this, huh?"_

_"Yeah, dunno what we would've done without it, really."_

_"Oh, I'm sure it would've been perfectly okay, Tommy."_

Tommy smiles despite himself, remembering how **hopeful** everyone was, seeing the vaults that Techno had built. He remembered the relief and joy that had raced over him like a tidal wave, something that had told him it was all going to be okay. 

The smile drops from his face. _It wasn’t all okay, was it?_

_"Tommy, quit movin' around. You've got your straps messed up again."_

_"Techno, we have to hurry, my discs-"_

_"You can't fight Dream with a messed up chestplate, Tommy. C'mere, I'll fix you up."_

Tommy’s heart twists as his head conjures up the voice of Technoblade. Flicking through his inventory, he rearranges things, pulling the Axe of Peace from the top right and putting it in the second slot of his hotbar. He lifts it in his hand, feeling how his hand fits the leather grip, settling in the grooves worn there by someone else. 

“You got your axe back, Tommy?” Tubbo’s voice comes from behind him, then moves to the side as Tubbo steps back, admiring his handiwork. “You’re all set, big man. You- I don’t even know what you did, but they were all tangled.” 

“Just shut up, man, you know I can barely tie my own shoelaces on a good day,” Tommy cracks a smile at his own joke, the first genuine one of the day. Tubbo laughs, clear and good natured, and Tommy feels lighter somehow. “Alright, let’s head out then?” 

“Sure.” Tubbo looks up at him, his smile falling away for the first time since he’s gotten here. “It’s going to be okay, right?” 

“Y-yeah. It’ll be okay, Tubbo.” Tommy summons up a smile that he doesn’t believe, and he doesn’t think Tubbo believes it either. “No matter what, this is the end.” 

“Yeah.” Tubbo is solemn as he closes the ender chest and stands up. “Well? Lead the way, Tommy. I’m right behind you.”

\---

"Get your sword up, Tubbo, we're almost there." Tommy reaches down, fumbling with the too-big sword at his hip, pulling it out of its sheath with the soft sound of metal on leather. The grip feels awkward in his hands, the hilt unused to his hand. He steps a few steps away from Tubbo and slices it through the air, giving it a few test swings.

"You alright, Tommy?" Tubbo looks up from his own sword, where he's been polishing it with a ripped piece of fabric.

"Y-yeah." Tommy lets out a breath, making a face at how shaky his voice sounds. "I'm fine." Holding the sword out for a second, he glances over the enchantments. 

"Sharpness IV, Unbreaking III, Mending," Tommy mutters under his breath, running his finger along the leather straps that make up the hilt, repeating the enchantments he watched Tubbo bind to the shimmering sword two days ago. 

"Those are the enchantments, yeah," Tubbo remarks, more snippy than before. Tommy glances at Tubbo out of the corner of his eye, the brown-haired boy clearly tense. "Sorry. Just- yeah." 

"Yeah." Tommy tosses the sword from hand to hand, waiting for Tubbo to finish preparing his sword. Tubbo starts humming absentmindedly, but it's not a random tune, as it usually is. 

_"I heard there was a special place, where a man could to emancipate_

_the brutality and the tyranny of their rulers."_

Tommy coughs, and Tubbo flushes, clearing his throat. "Sorry. I, uh- distracted. Let's go." Tommy nods, and pulls the compass back out of his pocket. The purple shimmer of the metal circle feels too familiar to another compass, and Tommy shakes it off, looking intensely at the needle. 

"It should be close by. C'mon." 

Gripping his sword, Tommy grits his teeth and turns the corner. He walks down the narrow bridge carved into the side of the red cliff, thoughts racing. Behind him, he hears Tubbo start to hum nervously again, the faint music starting to get on Tommy’s nerves. Steeling himself, he shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. The narrow path opens onto a broad cliffside overlooking an endless sea of lava. Tommy glances at Tubbo, and they both match their paces, walking in slowly. 

“Hello, Tommy!” Dream's familiar voice greets him, his tone friendly but with animosity thinly veiled in each word. 

“Dream.” The man is clad in shimmering netherite armor, sword drawn and hanging loosely by his side.

“I see you’ve followed the instructions, only you and Tubbo. Very good, very good.” Dream spreads his hands in a welcoming gesture, giving a wide smile. 

“Yeah.” Tommy’s voice holds barely controlled aggression, and Tubbo casts a worried glance at him.

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: stay calm, we don’t know what he has planned._

_TommyInnit whispers to you: i know_

_Tubbo_whispers to you: it’ll be okay :)_

“So, Dream. What did you call us out here for?” He shifts his stance, dropping his shoulders and realizing how tense he is. “You have the discs, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do." Dream mines a few netherrack blocks, and flourishes as he reveals a chest. “Inside this chest, Tommy, is one of your discs.” Tommy immediately lunges forward, reaching for the chest, but Dream’s voice stops him. "Ooo, you might wanna be careful there." 

Tommy stops short, instantly scanning the ground around his feet and the blocks surrounding the chest for signs of a tripwire or a damning redstone trail. "What did you do, Dream?" 

"The thing is, I’m not the only one who has the discs, Tommy. Your friend, Ranboo? Well, he has the other one. And he’s been keeping it safe for me.”

“Ranboo?! No, that isn’t possible, Ranboo would’ve told me if you’d given him a disc,” Tubbo’s voice echoes dully across the red cliffs on either side of them. Dream laughs.

“Do you think he’d remember, Tubbo? You know Ranboo and his-” He chuckles again. “Memory problems.” Tubbo’s eyes widen.

“So you- you used him? Because he can’t remember things?” Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy sees Tubbo pull out the sword they had enchanted together the previous day, when they were still laughing and making jokes. Tubbo's expression has darkened, and he's shifted into a more defensive stance. Unconsciously, Tommy mirrors him, flexing his fingers and readjusting the grip on his sword. 

_TommyInnit whispers to you: i didn’t know you cared about ranboo that much_

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: ranboo is innocent, he didn’t do anything_

“So Ranboo has one of my discs, then? And you have the other?”

"Yeah, it's right in there. Why don't you take a look, Tommy? And while you're at it, give that book a good read for me." Tommy drops to one knee and opens the chest to see a music disc. He gasps, hovering over it and confirming that it is indeed Mellohi.

"And this is the real one?"   
  


"Yeah. No need to lie to you." The smile is evident in Dream's voice, and Tommy quickly puts it in his inventory before grabbing the book. Flipping it open, he reads the first line: **DECLARATION OF INDEPENDANCE**

**Signed:**

**Wilbur Soot**

**Tubbo**

**TommyInnit**

**ERET**

Tommy flips through the pages hurriedly, heartbeat rushing in his ears. Looking up at the right hand corner, he skims the pages, seeing the same page copy and pasted a hundred times. 

"This- What-" Tommy stands up, still flipping through the book. Dream laughs from behind him, mockingly.

"Tommy," Tubbo calls, his voice strangely strained. "Tommy." 

Tommy turns around, closing the book. His heart stops. 

Dream stands against the wall of the cliff, sword angled at Tubbo's neck. 

“Get away from him, Dream.” Tommy’s hand shakes as he points his sword at Dream, his voice shaking with anger. “You touch Tubbo, and you’re dead.” Dream’s laugh rings out, loud and heavy with triumph.

"I want you to choose, Tommy. You've got Mellohi right there, in your hand- yeah, I want you to show Tubbo- you've got it, and I've got Tubbo here. You want the disc? You got it. But Tubbo dies. I kill him, right here. And if you want Tubbo? Well, you know what to do." Dream's face splits into a grin, the stark white of his too-sharp canines almost glowing in the low light. 

Tommy grits his teeth, his blood rushing in his ears as he looks from Tubbo back to Dream. Tubbo is oddly calm, his eyes locked on Tommy. "Don't you dare touch him." He grips his sword tighter, and adjusts his stance, glaring at Dream. 

Dream laughs, long and loud, the sound ugly. “You think you could fight me, Tommy?! You even move towards me, and Tubbo is dead within seconds. This sword is OP, I grinded for it. And my armor is as well. I could kill you both before I even take damage from you.”

Tommy burns with anger, looking directly into the white ceramic mask. “Dream, you- you’re twisted.” 

Dream chuckles, low and dark. “Oh, I know, Tommy. I know.” He flicks his hand, seeming almost bored. “So choose, Tommy. Your Tubbo? Or your disc?”

“Tommy, Tommy, just- be smart about this, big man, you got this,” Tubbo calls from next to Dream, his own voice shaky but still managing up a smile. "Tommy, just run! I'll be fine, just get away-" Tubbo's voice turns into a cry of pain as Dream presses the sword to his neck, drawing a line of crimson. 

“You take one step with that disc, Tommy, and little Tubbo here?” Dream clicks his tongue, drawing his pointer finger across his neck. “You take a single step towards me, and the same thing goes. So make your choice, Tommy.” Dream smirks, malice written in every line of his features. 

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: do what you have to_

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: i understand_

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: i know you love the discs more_

Tommy’s sword drops to his side as the messages flicker out of his peripheral. Looking up at the two figures opposite him, he looks at Tubbo, who gives him a shaky smile. Tears have already begun to form in Tubbo’s eyes, turning them dark.

“Tommy, all this time you’ve been after the discs. You’ve fought so hard, and I’ve been with you, by your side the entire time. Well, almost the entire time.” Tubbo laughs slightly at that, but the sound is weak and shaky, Tubbo clearly struggling to keep the tears under control.

“I’ve seen how you’ve fought, I’ve watched you try so hard and now you finally have the chance to- to get it all back. So do it, Tommy. You’ve fought so hard and so long.”

The tears finally fall from Tubbo’s eyes, sliding down his cheeks and evaporating as they hit the nether floor. Next to him, Dream grins. The lava below gives off an almost golden glow, clashing with the neon green of Dream’s clothing. The sword held to Tubbo’s neck is unwavering, Dream looking at Tommy for an answer.

Tommy looks from Tubbo to Dream, then looks down at his own shaking hands. The disc shines up at him, the glow from the lava glinting off the black circle. He turns it in his hand, hearing the music playing faintly in the back of his mind even though the soundtrack of the nether is only the gentle sizzle of the lava far below. His fingers play along the thin edge, and he looks up at Tubbo. Tubbo gives him a sad smile and nods. 

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: do it._

"Take it, Dream. Take the disc." Tommy holds it out, hand shaking. 

"No!" Tubbo cries out, leaning forwards. "Tommy, no! Why?!" 

Dream smiles, the red glow of the Nether making his teeth seem almost bloody. "Very good, Tommy.” 

“Take it, Dream. I can’t let you kill Tubbo. I’ve made the same mistakes before.” Tommy thrusts the disc towards Dream, his hand trembling.

“No, Tommy. I want you to burn it. I want to watch you burn the disc." Dream’s smile is cruel, twisted, as he motions for Tommy to step back towards the lava.

“No- I- What?” Tommy’s heart pounds unsteadily in his chest, his breath starting to stutter.

“Burn it, Tommy.” Dream’s voice is dark as he moves his sword back towards Tubbo, who yelps and leans back. “Tommy, burn it or your Tubbo here…” Dream trails off, his threat becoming clearer as his sword brushes lightly against the side of Tubbo’s neck, drawing bright red drops. Tubbo winces again, the previous mark still leaking blood. 

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: i’m sorry tommy_

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: i'm so sorry_

"Okay, okay!" Tommy's voice rises in surrender, and he turns his back, walking towards the lava. Looking down, his head is filled with memories he doesn't want to remember, never wants to talk about, never. The orange, almost golden liquid sends light flooding into Tommy's face, and as he looks down, for a second, he thinks. How easy it would be to just-

"No." He shakes his head, clearing the thought from his head, and turns back towards Dream. "Do I- do I really have to?" 

"Yeah," Dream answers simply, gesturing with the sword in his hand. Tubbo looks at Tommy with an unreadable expression, and shakes his head. _No. Just go, Tommy._

Tommy mirrors the gesture and gives Tubbo a look, nodding. He sees tears form in Tubbo's eyes, magnifying them. Tubbo once again shakes his head, more desperately this time. Tommy nods again. 

"Tommy, no! Just take it and run, it's fine, I don't matter, it's-" Tubbo’s voice rings out, shrill and desperate, and Tommy turns his back on him. “Tommy- Just run, just- you can make it, I’ll be fine! You’ve always loved the discs, and now you have it, just-” 

“Tubbo, I’ve always chosen the discs over you. And I’m not going to do that again.” 

“Tommy, the discs are worth more than me! Don’t be stupid- just-” Tubbo trails off in frustration, tears evident in his voice.

Tommy closes his eyes and lets the disc drop from his hand. It takes a while for it to fall down to the lava below, and Tommy refuses to look down. The disc hits the lava and burns, the hissing sound floating away. It's gone. Dizziness rises to his head, and he sways on his feet, eyes still screwed shut, and takes a few unsteady steps back from the edge. His feet trip over a rock, and he stumbles, knocking into someone behind him. 

"Tommy, I'm sorry," Tubbo whispers in a low voice, shaky with tears. "I'm so, so sorry." 

Tubbo's hand slips into his, and he squeezes it, leaning into Tubbo for a moment. 

It doesn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. Hearing that hiss, knowing it’s gone forever- it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. Tommy turns to look at the lava, and Dream laughs.

"Run, Tommy. You won't get your discs back anymore. They're gone. I won, Tommy." Dream's grin grows almost maniacal as he laughs, head thrown back. "What are you going to do now?" 

"Y'know something, Dream? I've realized something." Tommy's voice grows stronger as he looks back up at Dream, who gives him a mockingly patient smile. 

Tubbo leans in. “What are you doing, Tommy?”

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: what's your plan??_

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: tommy?_

"Oh? What's that, Tommy?" Dream crosses his arms, looking down at Tommy.

"I've realized that it's me who's giving the discs power, it's me who's continuing this. And now? They're gone. Yeah, they're gone, just like you said." 

"Tommy, don't you see? Everything you've loved, everything you've fought for- the discs, your house, **L'Manberg** \- it's all been destroyed. By **me**. Tommy, I'm never going to stop. Every time you keep fighting me, I'll just keep destroying the things you love. Because you destroyed the thing I loved, my server." With every word, Dream's voice grows wilder, the edge sharper. 

"It was tyranny, Dream! You're a tyrant who's lost his power, and now you're just-"

"No, Tommy! I'm going to keep chasing you and I'm going to follow you until you are dead, and everything you've ever loved is gone. Burned to the ground, just like L'Manberg. **You** were never meant to be, Tommy." 

"Shut up!" Tommy swings his sword, Tubbo mirroring him by his side, and they both attack. Dream dodges Tubbo's attack and parries Tommy's, clashing swords against shields and knocking the both of them back. "Tubbo, you go from his right and I'll go from his left," Tommy calls, arcing his sword down. 

"Got it, be careful, Tommy!" Tubbo shouts, out of breath. The two of them look at each other and nod, both leaping towards the masked man and swinging their swords. Dream laughs. 

"You two are so- so **funny**. You can't beat me." Nimbly, he dodges out of the way and strikes back at Tommy, who yelps and barely leans back in time to avoid a sword to the neck, twisting so it cuts across his arm instead. He cries out in pain, but doubles his grip on his sword and circles, keeping his eyes on Dream. 

"You can't beat me, Tommy," Dream sings, and jabs forward, pressing Tommy back with a flurry of hits to his shield. Tommy, barely managing to raise his shield in time, stumbles backwards from the force of the hits. 

"Tommy!" Tubbo yells in alarm, and jumps in front of him to block a hit, his sword screeching horridly against Dream's. "Be careful, you're on the edge!"" Tommy looks backwards, gasping as he sees the brightness of lava shining up at him. 

"Oh, fuck," he hisses, scrambling forward back onto solid ground. His heart races, and he struggles to catch a breath, watching Tubbo grapple with Dream for the upper hand. "Tubbo, keep it up, you're doing great," he shouts, his heart pounding as he rejoins the fight. 

"Tommy, Tommy, a little help here!?" Tubbo and Dream are locked in combat, Tommy's eyes flashing from one to the other as he makes his way back towards them. 

"Tubbo, hang on, I-" Tommy stops dead, blood running cold as Dream swings his sword under Tubbo's defense, pointing it directly at his chest. "Tubbo!!"

Tubbo yells back to him, dropping his sword as Dream gestures. "Tommy, stay back, it's fine-" He's cut off as Dream sweeps his leg into Tubbo's and knocks him to the ground. He hits the floor on his back, and instinctively curls to the side, flinching away from the sword that's brought under his chin. 

"Dream- Dream, you don't have to do this, don't hurt him, please-" Tommy reaches a hand out to Tubbo, desperation twisted into every word. Tubbo cries out as Dream pins his wrist under his boot, pressing down just enough to hurt. "Dream, let him go- just- please, don't hurt him." 

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy." Dream turns towards Tommy, keeping his boot planted firmly on Tubbo's wrist. Tubbo screams in pain, his voice broken, and Tommy's heart twists. "I told you, I'd keep taking every single thing you love until nothing's left, until you give up. So guess what's next to go?" 

Tommy glances wildly from Tubbo back to Dream. "You- I'll do anything, please, just- Not Tubbo. You hate me, not him, so let him go." 

"Oh, but it's so fun seeing you in pain. Build a new house? I'll make Ranboo burn it down like he burnt down your ugly dirt one." Tubbo lets out an anguished cry, but clamps his mouth shut to stifle a scream as Dream shifts his weight onto the foot pinning him down. 

"If you try and hide your pets, I'll track it down, find where you've hidden them, and I'll slaughter every one. Who's your next best friend? I'll kill them, and then follow them and keep killing them until they're gone. You're never going to win, Tommy." 

“Dream, please, I’ll- You can’t do this. Don’t you dare-” 

“Don’t I dare what?” 

Tommy's eyes follow the netherite sword as Dream lowers it towards Tubbo. Tommy looks on, sword-less, shield-less, as Tubbo gives him a sad smile. 

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: it’ll be okay_

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: i’ll be fine_

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: i promise_

“Say goodbye, Tommy.” Dream’s face is set in a grim smile as he drives his sword down. Tubbo gasps, almost gently. 

Tommy screams. 

Dream steps off Tubbo’s wrist. Guides him to sit up, lean against the wall, then pulls his sword back. Tubbo slumps to the side, pressing a hand to his stomach, which comes away shining with red. He looks up at Tommy almost innocently, dark eyes meeting blue ones, and Tommy presses a hand to his mouth. 

“Go ahead, Tommy.” Dream steps back, and Tommy scrambles to his feet. 

“Tubbo, Tubbo, it’s going to be okay, you’re going to be fine,” Tommy babbles without knowing what words are coming out of his mouth. All he knows is that there’s a dark stain spreading across Tubbo’s clothes, and it isn’t stopping. He shifts Tubbo’s weight onto his arm, jostling him, and Tubbo cries out in pain. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-” Untying the green bandanna around his neck, he presses it to Tubbo’s stomach, and Tubbo places his hand over it. 

“Tommy, it’s okay. I’m okay.” 

“No, no, Tubbo, I’m- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-” 

“Tommy, Tommy shut up, just for one second.” Tommy stops, placing his hand over Tubbo’s. “I don’t need apologies, Tommy. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I’ll always forgive you, I’ve always said that. I’ll be okay.”

"No, Tubbo, you're going to be okay, We're going to get you home, and-" Tommy's eyes sting, the smoke from the lava and the tears in his eyes threatening to eliminate his vision entirely.

"No, Tommy. It's okay, it doesn't hurt, see?" Tubbo lifts his clean hand to cup Tommy's cheek, and brushes away a tear. "It's okay. Just-" He coughs, the motion making him gasp in pain, and Tommy feels like he's being stabbed in the chest.

"Just promise me you'll be okay. Promise me you'll run, promise me you'll run away, far far away from everything. Just promise me you'll be happy, okay?" Tubbo's eyes are bright with tears that overflow and fill again, and Tommy pulls him close, the tears staining his shirt. 

"I promise, Tubbo. I promise I will." Tommy grips the back of Tubbo's shirt, twisting the fabric. "I promise." 

"Good." Tubbo's eyes start to close, and Tommy shakes him, fluttering his eyes back open. 

"Tubbo, don't you dare go to sleep," Tommy's voice shakes as the tears fill his vision. "Tubbo, stay with me, I promise it'll be okay, just-" 

"Sing to me, Tommy? Please?" 

"S-sing? Sing what?" 

"A-anything, please. It's- It's so quiet." Tubbo's voice is small, almost childlike as he looks up into Tommy's face, barely focused. 

Tommy clears his throat. 

_"I heard there was a special place, where a man could go and emancipate_

_the brutality and the tyranny of their rulers."_

Tubbo smiles, his eyes starting to unfocus. "Thank you, Tommy." 

Tommy's voice breaks, but he continues on, pressing Tubbo to his chest. 

_"Well this place is real, you needn't fret,_

_with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret,_

_it's a very big and not blown up L'Manberg."_

Tubbo's hand slips from Tommy's cheek and falls into his lap. Tommy's voice shatters.

_"My L'Manberg, my L'Manberg._

_My L'Manberg, my L'Manberg."_

The last note fades away, his voice fading to a whisper. Tubbo is still. He looks peaceful. A small smile on his lips. Tommy's tears have stopped flowing. His heart beats, but he doesn't feel it anymore. 

"Dream." The word is so filled with anger, filled with pure emotion, that it stings Tommy as it leaves his lips. He gently slips his hands out from under Tubbo, and he reaches for the sword next to him, abandoned. 

"Tommy." The voice comes from behind him, slow and calm and infuriating. 

"The discs are gone. L'Manberg's gone. Tubbo's gone. You've taken everything from me, every fucking thing. Is this what you wanted, Dream? Me, with nothing to lose, against you, who has nothing to lose? Because you've never cared about anything in your life?" 

"That's- that's not true, Tommy." Dream's voice is still placidly calm, carefully regulated. 

"Oh, that's absolutely true. You don't have friends like I do. You don't have people like I do. Sapnap, George, who else? They're not your friends. They were never your friends. They were your little puppets, your little chess pieces for you to move around." Tommy burns, bright and blazing, as he grips his sword, pointing it directly at Dream. "All you care about is power." 

_Power corrupts._

"You're a tyrant, Dream. Don't deny it, you can't. Because even you know it's true. And now you've taken everything from me you could possibly ever take. My friends, my home, my most prized possessions? You made me watch as all of those things were torn away from me." Dream is silent, only shifting positions to take up a defensive stance. "You're going to die, Dream." 

Tommy swings. The grip of his sword is still slippery with someone else's blood, but he holds onto it even tighter. Dream barely brings his sword up to block it, and the force of it makes him stumble backwards. Tommy smiles, but it's a joyless smile. 

"Tommy, you- you can't beat me, and you know that-" 

"Shut up." Tommy swings again, ruthlessly, and Dream is forced to awkwardly yank up his shield to defend. A large chunk is sliced out of the shield, and Dream grimaces. "You. Took. Everything. From. Me." Every word is punctuated with an attack, and Tommy pushes Dream back and back and back until the pair are fighting on the edge of the cliff. 

"Tommy, you can't kill me-" 

"SHUT UP!" Tommy's voice is raw, and every word feels like his throat is splitting apart. "You made me burn my own disc. You made me watch as you killed my best friend. What did you think would happen, that I'd just give up? No, you know me. I won't give up, not ever." 

"Tommy, you're such a- such a child," Dream's barely managing to fend off the flurry of attacks, each hit making him stumble ever so slightly towards the edge behind him. 

"Don't call me a child when you're the one who started wars because of what? Because a kid pissed you off?" Sweat drips down Tommy's cheek, running into his eyes and stinging them. "All you've done is be selfish, Dream." 

"If you kill me here, I'll- I'll come back and I'll kill you, and it'll be forever-" Dream sways, off balance as Tommy leans his full weight into the sword clashing with Dream's. 

"No." Tommy answers simply. "I promised Tubbo I'd be okay. So no, if you try and come kill me, I'll just keep fighting you. Because I have nothing to lose. And if you finally kill me? Well, then I'll join Tubbo and Wilbur in wherever they are. But I won't just give up. I'll never give up, as long as you're alive, because you're a tyrant and a fucking pathetic man." With that last word, Tommy swings his sword into Dream's one last time, knocking it out of his hand as Dream cries out in pain, his hand twisted by the force of the blow. 

Both their eyes follow the shimmering sword as it falls down into the lava, bobs at the surface, then slips under it. "You've lost, Dream. And I've lost. So let's just end it here. I know you'll come back and kill me, but I will just keep fighting you. If you track me down, I'll just fight you again. Every time you try and kill me again, I'll fight you and I'll win, because you have nothing else to threaten except me anymore. So it's over, Dream. You have nothing." Tommy's voice is calm, calmer than it's ever been in battle, and the sword, Tubbo's sword, is held steady, poking Dream's chest. 

Dream laughs wildly, desperately. "You- You can't kill me, you're no match for me, I-" He doesn't even get to finish his sentence. Dream gasps as Tubbo's sword pierces into him. 

"Goodbye, Dream." Tommy pulls the sword back, then drops it at his side. Dream presses a shocked hand to his chest and stumbles backwards, back, back, back until he slips off the edge of the cliff. Tommy steps forwards until his toes are at the edge, and he looks down.

The heat of the lava rises, hitting him in the face like a warm blanket, and he blinks, tears falling down into the red below. He watches as Dream falls down, down, down, as he hits the lava and disappears, the same shocked look on his face. He keeps watching as the message pops up in his peripheral vision, and Dream’s axe floats gently to the surface, then sinks.

_Dream tried to swim in lava._

He turns his back on the cliff, walking over to the slumped figure. 

“Let’s go home, Tubbo.” He’s barely strong enough to lift him, but he cradles him in his arm as he leaves the same way he came. 

By the edge of the cliff, a white circle bobs innocently, cradled by the shining gold sea. 

\--

Tommy's feet are sore from walking. The sun is starting to set over the hills he's been travelling through, and he looks around for a place to stay for the night. Setting down a bed underneath a small overhanging, he looks out at the sunset. 

_"Ranboo, burn it for me. Please."_

_"But- it's your disc- I can't just-"  
_

_"Please, Ranboo."_

It's gone. They're gone. He's gone. But it's never going to be over, is it? The sky is blazing bright red, the gold just sinking below the horizon. Oranges, yellows, and blue swirl in the deepening sky. Tommy takes in a shuddering breath. He didn't realize he'd been crying. Hastily brushing the tears from his cheeks, he stands, staring defiantly as the last sliver of the sun disappears.

He reaches into his backpack, pulling out his most precious items. A small metal circle with a chain on it, which he keeps in the back pocket of his bag, and a few wrinkled papers that still shimmer with faint enchantments, even though the binding has been ripped away. 

The battered papers send a small zap up Tommy’s fingers as he flips through them. The Flame book. _Seems like Tubbo didn’t find a use for it._ He tosses them aside after carefully folding them, and lies back onto the bed. The stars above him glitter, made even more distorted through the tears he doesn’t hold back anymore. He doesn’t bother to wipe them away, and they pool and collect on the pillow, turning it damp. 

He places a hand on his chest, right next to his heart. Around his neck, he’s slipped the thin metal chain he’d forged onto the compass himself, and he twists it around a finger, letting out a deep breath. 

_Your Tubbo._ The needle spins aimlessly. The metal is warm from being in Tommy’s bag, but it quickly grows cold as it sits in Tommy’s lap in the cooling night air. The thing that had once given the compass warmth, that comforted Tommy as he tried to fall asleep, alone in exile, is gone. 

_"Promise me you'll be happy."_

"I will, Tubbo. Eventually."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in just as much pain as you are, don't worry


End file.
